Angel Beats! - A New Life
by SoulGeass728
Summary: I've wanted to make this story for a while now, so I decided I'd write chapter 1 and see how it went. Enjoy. I do not own Angel Beats! or any of the characters. Please support the official release.
1. A New Beginning

I'VE WANTED TO WRITE THIS FANFICTION FOR A WHILE NOW. THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME, BUT IT WAS ABOUT 2 AM WHEN I FINISHED THIS SO I THOUGHT IT'D JUST UPLOAD THIS. HOPE YOU ENJOY

I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY OR CHARACTERS IN THIS UH.. STORY. THIS IS COMPLETELY FANMADE. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.. OKAY I SAID IT. HAPPY?

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A young boy, around 17 years old, prepared for the day. He had some errands to run today, so he didn't quite think anything of it. This orange haired by was named Yuzuru Otonashi. He threw on a green shirt over his white one and his bag over his shoulder when his phone rang. "Hello? This is Yuzuru." He said as he picked up the phone going to the mirror to fix his hair. "I told you a thousand times man, I can't hang out until I'm done with all my errands today." He said into the phone. "Oh come on Yuzuru, you're always running around taking care of other peoples' chores. Just come hang out for a little while." A voice groaned across the phone line. Yuzuru looked over to the clock on the counter that read 8:30 A.M. on it's face. "Alright." He said reluctantly. "I'll be there in ten." He hung up the phone.

"See you soon." Said a blue haired boy, around the same age. "Alright, let's see, what should I get before heading outside?" He dug through his messy closet. "Hm… oh I know!" He said as he accidentally fell into a large box. "I need a spare bat. He never brings his own gear." He stopped for a moment. "I wonder what will happen today. I have a feeling that today will be no ordinary day." As he was speaking he heard a stern voice interrupt his conversation with himself. "Talking to yourself again? You should really stop that crap, people will think you're crazy." Said a boy around the same age, possibly a year older. "Oh, like you're one to judge Noda. Need I remind you, you're the one that failed basic freshman algebra, not me." He said in a condescending tone. Noda glared. "Listen, just because you're my little brother doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you piss me off." He said cracking his knuckles. "Noda, why are you so interested in hanging out with me lately. And by the way you're only older by like 11 minutes." He said. Noda looked away closing his eyes. "Do I really need a reason? Knock on my door when we're leaving Hnata." With that he walked to his room and closed the door.

Outside, Otonashi was walking past the theater. "Damn, I'm gonna be late." He said concerned. "Oh well. It's not like Hinata's ever on time anyway." As he was thinking to himself he walked by a small gap in the buildings and heard a girl humming a melody. He stopped in his tracks. He turned and the young silver haired woman began to walk away. He chased after her. "Hey, you there. Stop, I need to ask you something." He caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped and stood still for a moment. She then turned to look at him with her pale yellow eyes and moved her hat up so she could see better. She spoke in a quiet tone. "Yes, what is it you would like to ask me?" She asked, hinting that she had heard him. "Uh, the melody." She looked puzzled as she turned all the way around to face him politely. "The… melody?" She asked, leaning her head to the side a bit confused. "Yeah, the song you were humming. How do you know it?" She looked down for a moment to think and then looked at the sky. "I'm not quite sure where I've heard it before. I've just always known it." Yuzuru smiled. "Hey, I'm meeting some friends, are you on your way to meeting someone or anything important?" She shook her head. "Alright then, would you like to come with me? It'll be a lot of fun." She nodded and they began walking off toward Hinata's house. "Oh, by the way, my name is Yuzuru Otonashi. What's yours?" She looked up at him as they walked and stared for a few seconds before answering. "Kanade." She said. "Kanade Tachibana."

After a few minutes passed They finally arrived at the Hideki household. Hinata answered the door and after prying Noda away from his X-Box, PlayStation 3, and retrieving a bat from him he used to try to beat Hinata's head in with, they left the house. "Otonashi, what's with the girl?" Noda asked adjusting his purple and white over shirt. He smiled at her. "Well, she had nothing to do and I met her on the way here so I decided to invite her. She didn't smile but she wanted to. "Well she's a bit short, but whatever. Maybe she can play well somehow." Noda said again. They approached the field and opened the gate. "We're here!" Hinata shouted across the field. "And you're late… again." A maroon haired girl with emerald green eyes approached them wearing a blue sundress under a light purple denim vest. "So, that just means you get to decide who hits first doesn't it?" Yuzuru asked. The girl smiled. "Yes, yes it does. Nice to see you Yuzuru. It's been months since we last hung out. Things just aren't the same without you in the group sometimes. So who's your friend?" Yuzuru looked over. "Oh, this is Kanade. She'll be joining us for the day." She politely bowed. "How are you miss?" She giggled. "I'm doing alright. And you can call me Yuri."

A few minutes later after everything was all set up the game started and Hinata was up to bat. "Alright Hinata, just keep your eye on the ball. If you do that then there's no way she can-" Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Noda shouting "Strike! What the hell are you doing Hinata?" Kanade slightly hiding behind Yuzuru. Hinata shook his head. "Alright, this time you're going to swing." He told himself as if to say "You're a dumb-ass for missing that last one." Yuri tossed the ball in the air once and then threw it toward Hinata. He took a big swing and missed the ball causing him to spin around. "Strike two." Said a blond girl on the sidelines who was keeping score. Kanade looked over and then to Yuzuru. She pointed at the blond girl. "Who's that?" She asked quietly. Yuzuru followed the path of her finger. "Oh, that's Yusa. She doesn't like doing anything physical, but she likes watching everything and knowing what's going on." He smiled. "I think you might get along with her." Yuri shouted at Hinata. "Come on Hideki! Have you gone soft on me or something? I thought you were supposed to be the best!" She taunted. Hinata planded his feet on the ground and focused on everything around him. "Throw the ball already." Yuri smiled. "That's the fire I was looking for." She tossed the ball. A lout klink echoed through the air as the ball went soaring over the fence. "How's that for a hit?" Hinata said. Yuri was facing where the ball had gone. "Uh, Hinata. I think we may have broken another window." Hinata immediately started to panic but tried not to show it. "No way." He said before walking over. When he got where Yuri was he saw a broken window in a house. "Well… maybe they won't notice?" He said, obviously not believing himself. "I'll take care of it…"

He walked to the door of the house he had accidentally broken the window of and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?" She sounded somewhat rushed, but not angry. "Uh, yes. I may have accidentally knocked a baseball through your window… may I" Before he could finish she interrupted. "Thank you for coming to let us know. You can come in and get it if you'd like." He walked inside. "Down the hallway and on the second door to the left." He nodded. "Thank you" He proceeded down the hall and opened the door. He then heard a voice from the chair in the room. "Mom, this really hurts, can I have a bandage or something?" He slowly walked around trying not to draw attention. "Mom?" A pink haired girl peaked over the back of the chair. "Who are you? Mom! There's a stranger in the house! And…" she stopped talking for a moment. "What's your name?" She asked. "Uh, well first of all my name is Hinata Hideki. Second-" Before he could continue explaining himself she shouted again. "And his name's Hinata Hideki!" her mother came in the doorway. "Oh, no dear this boy is just looking for the baseball that came in and hit you." She said The girl now looked at him even angrier. "That hurt! Why would you hit a baseball through the window you idiot!" She said snapping at him. Hinata sighed. "It's not like I was trying to. People don't just wake up and go 'hm, I feel like smashing a window today with a baseball.' It just happens. I was just playing baseball with some friends on the field up there and-" She interrupted him again. "Wait, that kid up there with blue hair was you? But he looked so much cuter up there." Hinata fixed up his blue denim jacked and light green shirt as he stood up from the floor after being scared onto the ground. "I don't know if that was a compliment or an-" before he continued he was interrupted once again but this time by a hand inches from his face. "My name's Yui. I'm a sophmore. I'm supposed to be a junior but this and that happened and well I had to stay back a year. I'm doing online things to make up for it so I can be an actual junior."

Back on the field Noda was practicing his swing. It was always dangerous around him when he was doing so, since sometimes he would lose his grip and end up throwing the bat. Sometimes during a game he would hit the ball and get a home run when the bat went farther than the ball did. "There he goes showing off for you again." A girl came up and sat next to Yuri. "He really shouldn't try so hard." The other girl smiled. "He's always trapped in his room playing video games. It's hard to believe he could do better than he is." Yuri looked at her. "Masami, are you telling me you want me to date him?" She laughed. "Of course not, I don't control who you date. Besides, I'm not in any position to even give dating advice. My only love is my music." Yuri smiled. "I can already see your name up in lights now. 'Masami Iwasawa' no wait, you aren't a solo act anymore since you have Hisako, Sekine, and Irie huh. 'Girls Dead Monster – Live from uh… Time Square." She giggled. Masami smiled. "Well, let's hope it gets that far. Well I just wanted to let you know that we're having a concert tonight and hoping you could spread the word and come." Yuri nodded. "I can do that. And I'll be there for sure." She smiled as she stood up. "Thanks Yuri. Well, I'd better get back to practice. I'll see you later okay?" With that Masami left smiling with good news for her band.

Meanwhile back at the house with the broken window, things had picked up a bit. "You actually know Iwasawa, oh my god! They are the best! I love their music so much!" Yui had been going on like this for several minutes so far, and it didn't seem like it would ever stop, so Hinata decided to try something. "Yui, would you like it if I could get you an opportunity to meat her and her band?" Instead of shutting her up, all that happened was her voice raising to a point that Hinata thought the other windows would all shatter. "Oh, that would be so awesome! That'd be like the second best thing ever!" That last part caught his attention. "Second best?" he asked. "What would be first?" She glanced at him and got a small blush on her face. "Well… it's embarrassing.. and kind of stupid…" She looked down and began playing with her fingers. "Oh I'm sure it's not that stupid." Hinata insisted. She looked at him and then down again. "Marriage." The room fell silent as a breeze went through the room. "That's what you thought would be embarrassing?" Yui looked up. "Yeah, what else would it be?" Hinata shrugged. "I don't know, you made it sound like some big secret like wanting to have… 'happy time' with someone before 18." She blushed a bit angrily. "Why the hell would I want that? I'll do that when I know the time is right, after I'm married, with the man that I love!" She looked outside. "To think, the man I'm going to marry is out there right now." She smiled lightly. Hinata pointed to himself. "Or he could be standing right here." She looked at him and they both stared for several seconds before both began laughing. "Like that could happen. You're nice Hinata, but I don't know if we'd exactly work out." Hinata put his hand over his chest. "Oh how could you be so cruel Yui." He said acting dramatic before laughing. "You might be a bit too hyper for me to really handle." They both began laughing even harder and then suddenly their laughter slowed into an awkward silence. Both of them now wondering if their joking around was actually just a joke. Hinata eventually broke the silence. "Hey Yui, come outside and play with us. It'll be fun." She looked at him shocked. "Really?" Himata smiled and nodded.

A dark green haired boy approached the field. "Excuse me, miss Tachibana, but we were expecting you come time ago." Kanade turned around. "Oh, Ayato. Yes, I know. But it gets rather dull when we are alone together." Ayato sighed. "You say it as if we've dated. It was just to decide on what band we are choosing for my father's and your mother's wedding." Yuzuru looked at Ayato. "I'm sorry, I asked her if she wanted to come. It's my fault really. I'm Yuzuru Otonashi." Ayato looked at him. "Otonashi… I think I know that name. Oh yes. You had a younger sister in the hospital who got better correct? Yes I remember that." He said adjusting his coat and hat. "It was the same with a boy and girl with your same exact names as well, though the other ones were not so lucky as they both sadly did not live too long." Yuzuru looked at him strangely. "Nice to meet you comes across better you know." Ayato blushed from embarrassment. "Uh, yes of course. It's nice to meet you." Yusa walked to Ayato. "If you would like to join the game still you may. It is boys against girls." Ayato looked at her. "Game? Oh right a baseball field would involve a baseball game." A bat came flying through the fence and stuck in it centimeters from Ayato's face. "Dammit!" Noda shouted from 20 feet away. Yuzuru turned to him again. "Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." He looked back and forth and then cleared his throat. "I'll um… keep score with this beauty- I mean uh… young lady here." Yusa seemed not to catch how he stumbled in his words. "I do not need help, but thank you." She turned and sat back down where Yuri was.


	2. Noda's Emotions

Chapter 2 : Noda's Emotions

"How dare you hit me you bruit." Ayato said lying on the ground holding his nose. "Oh, I dare! Now watch me do it again!" Noda shouted angrily picked up tge nearby bat. Hinata grabbed his arm. "Noda, stop it." Yuri ran over and helped Ayato up. "So he called me a bitch, you didn't have to punch him." Noda stepped back. "But how can I let someone talk about you like that?" He asked confused. She sighed. "Noda, it's not like we're dating. You don't have to defend me at every turn." Noda got a discouraged look on his face which was quickly replaced with a false look of annoyance. "Whatever." He slung the bat over his shoulder and turned away from everyone before once again adopting his previous discouraged look.

Hinata whispered into Yuri's ear. "You didn't have to say it so bluntly." She rolled her eyes. Yui went up to Noda and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay Noda. You don't have to feel bad." Ayato huffed. "He should feel bad for hitting me the way he did." Yui glared at him. "If you ask me, I say he deserves to-" Yui walked over to him and slapped him. Noda watched and grinned. "Hinata. What's your friend's name?" He looked at Noda. "Hm? Her name's Yui." Noda smiled. "Her, I like." Ayato held a now red cheek. And walked away. "I don't need to be near such stupid people, with an exception to you Yuzuru, you of course are as wise as a nobleman." Hinata gave him a stupid look. "No homo, right Ayato?" He glared at Hinata and then walked away.

Noda walked back to the plate and started practicing swings once again. "That damn kid." He talked to himself often since no one else would have much of a conversation with him. "I suppose it's good that they stopped me. If I continued, it's possible Yuri would have never spoken to me again." He swung the bat again. Then he looked back at the crowd of people. "How can they all talk as if nothing even happened? I just don't understand them." He swung again and then sighed. "I probably shouldn't have come out here with them." He closed his eyes and swung again hearing a sound come from his bat. He opened his eyes. "You looked like you needed someone to play with." Yui said tossing a ball in the air.

Yui and Noda began playing. "Uh, I don't know how to play this game very well." She tossed the ball. Noda hit the ball and hit the back fence. "Hinata's the baseball nut of the family, not me." She ran and got the ball. "He's pretty nice. I always got this feeling that I'd meet the man I would marry the way I met Hinata." Noda stared. "I don't know anything about that kind of stuff." He put the bat down. "I'm done with this game. At least for today." Yui watched him walk out and away from everyone else.

Noda walked out to the mall and went to the terrace in the back of the food court. No one was ever out there so he knew he would be alone. He reached into his breast pocket, which was on the left side of his over shirt, and pulled out a picture of Yuri and himself. It originally also had Hinata in it, but Noda cut him out of it. He smiled a little at it. "This is the exact spot where I first met her. Three years ago two days from now."

It was September 14, 2009 when they first met. Noda was out on the terrace and going through some sort of emotional crisis. "Noda." Hinata was helping to console his brother. "Come on man, you can't just mope around about Mayu for the rest of your life." Noda snapped back at Hinata. "Shut up. You've never caught a girl cheating on you before." Hinata sighed. "Hey, I'm gonna go get us some food." He got up and left. It was then that Noda heard the door again. "Just go the hell away alright?" He snapped. "Well that's not a very nice way to treat a girl." Noda turned around. "I'm Yuri Nakamura. You looked sad so I thought I'd come out here to see what was wrong. Are you alright?" Noda sat there staring for a moment. "Uh, well you see… I'm just having trouble with my girlfriend." Yuri sad next to him. "Oh, wanna talk about it?" Noda shook his head. When he looked at her she was staring at him, almost to tell him that he was required to tell her his problem.

"I see, I'm so sorry." She said after hearing everything. "Well, that girl lost out. Sounds like you're a pretty good guy. A bit over-assertive maybe, but a good guy." She smiled at him. "So… why would she cheat?" he asked. She just shrugged. "Some girls are stupid. You'd be surprised how many bay boyfriends I've had though. Only one or two were any good, but they didn't last long." Yuri looked at him to see he was looking at her wondering if she's had the same problem. "I've never had as bad a situation as you. But I understand the situation." Hinata came back through the door. "Alright Noda, I got.." He stopped and noticed Yuri sitting there. Yuri smiled. "You must be his brother, Hinata right?" He smiled a bit. "Uh, yeah. That's me." Yuri stood up. "It's nice to meet you." She reached out her hand to Noda. "It was nice talking to you." He looked at her hand and then her face again. Then he stood up smiling and shook her hand. After she walked away he felt something in his hand.

"Her phone number…" He was staring at it remembering that day. "Things have changed since then…" He put the picture back in his pocket and walked through the mall. "I always feel like a supporting role. I'm never the main one when it comes to her." He began talking to himself again. "If only it could be like in my games. Where I'm the hero. The hero always gets the girl in the end." He held his head as if in pain. He then looked into a window seeing a white beret. "That looks like something she would like." He looked at the tag. "That's a high price…" He reached into his pocket and grabbed a few of the games he had planned to sell earlier that day. "Well, might as well see what I'll get for them." He took one more look at the beret and then walked away.

Meanwhile, the group was heading to the nearby park to meet up with GirlDeMo. "Do you really thing I'll get to sing with them?" Yui asked. Yuri smiled. "Well anything is possible. Plus Iwasawa's nice, if you asked I'm sure she'd let you sing on stage with her tonight." Yui got stars in her eyes. "That would be amazing." Hinata chuckled. "Hey, do you play any instruments?" Yui asked. Yuri thought about it. "I used to play piano, but I lost interest." Hinata thought too. "Noda got a drum set once. Before he bashed all of the drums in I used to play on those sometimes." He looked back to Yui. "So what's your favorite song of theirs?" Yui once again got hyper. "Oh, it's so hard to choose. There's Alchemy… but then theres other ones like Crow Song! It used to be my favorite, but now I really cant choose! They're all my favorite!"

"Hey, Iwasawa!" Yuri called out as they entered. "Yuri? What's up?" Yuri smiled. "Iwasawa, there's someone here that would like to meet you. This is Yui." Yui stepped forward and was completely star struck. "I-I-Iwasawa…" She was shaking with excitement. "Th-this… is… Awesome!" She shouted hugging Iwasawa. "Woah.. uh I'm glad you're a huge fan… but you're kind of crushing my lungs." Yui let go quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just was really excited and.." She stopped her. "I completely understand. If I were to meet anyone from the band Sad Machine I'd probably react the same way." Hisako laughed. "Got that right. We're working at hopefully being able to open for them on tours and stuff." Yui smiled. "That's cool, but you guys are better. Uh…" Masami tilted her head. "Is something wrong Yui?" She looked at her. "No, it's just… would I be allowed to sing with you guys sometime? I mean on stage." Masami smiled. "I don't see why not. We can go ahead and do that now." Yui's eyes widened. "Right now? I'm gonna sing with…." Before she could complete her sentence, she fainted. Hisako laughed. "We'll take that as an 'I'd be happy to'"

Back in the mall Noda had sold a few games and was counting the money he had gotten. "Damn, I lost count again!" He pulled out his phone and went to the calculator on it. "Only a moron would count all this in their head." He typed in all the numbers and hit enter. "That can't be right." He did it three more times before slamming his head onto the table in front of him. "It's still not enough…" He looked back up. "Well… maybe they'll let me get it anyway." He stood up and walked into the shop with the beret. The lady at the register took Noda's money and then stared at him. "Young man, this is much more than you needed." He looked at the tag and the money. "Oh." He said feeling dumb. "Well… so I'm still buying it." The lady smiled and handed him his change and the beret. As he was leaving the lady said something to him. "I hope your girlfriend likes it." Noda froze for a moment. He wanted to say thank you, but he pretended not to hear it. As he walked through the halls he pulled out his phone and called Yuri. She didn't pick up, so he left her a message. "Yuri, I got a um… thing. And it's for you. So… I bought it and… I… what do I… you know what, I'm just going to tell you in person." After he hung up he froze for a moment and the grabbed his head again. "Why did you let that message save to her machine, you idiot!"


	3. Dancers and Weapons

Chapter 3: Puppies and Weapons

Noda had been wandering around aimlessly for about an hour now, wondering what to say to Yuri when he saw her in person. "Damn, I can't believe I sent that as a voice message." He punched a wall. "H-hey, could you please not do that? It'll scare the animals." Noda snapped his eyes to the short, brown-haired boy who had said that. "What are you going to do about it? You don't look like you're exactly in a position to be telling me what I can and cannot do, kid." Noda said as he approached him. Towering over the boy. "N-no, it's not me that you have to worry about." Noda stared for a moment. "What, the animals then?" He asked. He shook his head rapidly. "We have a new trainee and she's a little… sensitive about the animals." He smirked. "So if I do that again she'll come out her and kick my ass, is that it?" The boy nodded. Noda looked down to the boy's nametag. "Ooyama huh? Listen, I'll do whatever the hell I want. I won't stop just because some little punk-ass wanted to tell me what to do."

Ooyama sighed. "Please?" Noda laughed. "Now you're begging me?" A girl with long dark blue hair came up behind Ooyama holding a puppy. He looked at her. "So is this the girl that's going to kick my ass?" She walked up to him and held the puppy so it's face was just centimeters away from his own. "You want him?" She said quietly. Noda looked around the puppy face to look at her very confused. "What?" She repeated herself. "You want him? His name is Mako." She said in her normal silent tone. Ooyama went up behind her. "Shiina, we aren't allowed to take the animals outside the store." She lowered the puppy a bit. "But… it's cute." She said with a concerned look on her face. "I know, but you have to put him back into the cage." She stared at him, almost as if she didn't understand the words coming out of Ooyama's mouth. She turned back to Noda and proceeded to ask him if he wanted the puppy a third time.

Meanwhile, Girls Dead Monster was still practicing. "Oops. Sorry guys, I lost a stick." Said the purple-haired girl. "It's fine. We'll find it." Said Masami. A blond girl started looking around. "Hey, where are the people we were gonna pay to dance and stuff?" She asked. "Oh, they said they wouldn't make it." Hisako said with a sigh. "Oh, well then I think I have an idea." Sekine, the blond, lead them all to her house. "This is uncommon. Usually Irie leads you around." Irie nodded. "But it's her house so she should lead." Sekine unlocked the door and walked in. "Onii-chan! Where are you bit brother?" A guy came sliding down the stair railing and slid across the floor to Sekine. "Woo!" She shouted. She smiled. "I know you met Irie, but this is the rest of our band. Masami and Hisako." He spun around her to the two new girls. "Come on, let's dance!" Hisako looked confused. "Uh… dance?" Masami giggled. "She's not the best dancer. I'll gladly join you though." TK spun around and pointed at Iwasawa. "Awe yeah! Crazy baby!" Sekine smiled. "That's actually how he says hello. He used to be in a group of dancers. That's how he got his nickname. He doesn't let his real name slip to anyone, not even teachers in school." Hisako sighed with relief. "Good, I don't need to dance."

Abuout a mile away, back on the bench at the baseball field, everyone was sitting waiting for some more time to pass. Yui of course was her hyper self with every comment made. "So how many relationships have you been in?" She daid to Hinata. "Huh? Me?" She giggled. "Yes you, silly." He and Yuri both blushed. "Uh… I've never dated a single person." Yuri looked angry now. "What, so now our relationship meant nothing to you?" Hinata snapped back. "We agreed that we'd never talk about it again! Besides, we never even kissed, so it's not like it was ever made official." Yui looked at the two people bickering in front of her. "If you ask me… I think Noda should date her." Yuri stopped and looked at her. "What makes you think that?" She shrugged. "He just seems to care a lot about you. I thought I'd put my opinion into the cookie jar." Hinata looked at her. Kanade interrupted. "I like cookies." Yuzuru looked down to her. "I think she was using a metaphor, but maybe sometime I can make you some." She nodded. "Thank you." Hinata and Yuri sat back down. "Anyway, Yui, what about you?"

Yui looked down trying to think. She turned to him and opened her mouth wide. "Not a single boyfriend." Kanade nodded. "I haven't either." Yuzuru looked at Kanade. "Well, most guys probably don't see what's so great about the both of you." Yui thanked him. Kanade looked at him. "Would you date me if I were to ask you?" Yuzuru froze. "Uh…" He couldn't think of an answer. He thought she was cute and nice. But his problem was he didn't know if she was asking to date him or if it was rhetorical. So he asked if it was. She simply shrugged. Hinata laughed. "Well that's not an answer that can help him. Yuzuru, she just lead you into a trap." Yui giggled. Kanade looked around. "Do you like video games?" She asked him. This question he could answer. "Uh, I don't play a lot of them, but yes. Why?" Kanade stood up in front of Yuzuru. She held out her right arm and flicked her wrist. After she did a blade slid out of her sleeve. Yui stood up and looked at it. "That is so cool! It's like the hidden blade from Assassin's Creed! I want one!" Hinata looked at it impressed. "Wow, did you make that yourself." She turned to him and flicked her wrist again, retracting it and nodded. Yuri stared at her. "For some reason, I feel like it should come out from the top of your wrist, but I know that's wrong." Yuzuru nodded in agreement. "Either way, it's super cool. I could never make one of those."

Back in the mall Shiina was still attempting to get Noda to adopt little Mako the puppy. "Listen, I don't want to adopt any animals. I can't. I don't eve have the money." Ooyama sighed. "Fujimaki, I could really use your help right now…" Noda pushed Shiinas arms out of the way causing her to almost drop the puppy. "I don't want it!" Shiina stood up strait to glare at him. "Shallow minded…" Noda sighed. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I've got somewhere to be." He turned around and walked away. He pulled out his phone. "Dammit! At this rate she's going to get that damn message before I can get there!" Shiina had followed him. "Where are you going?" Noda looked at her. "It's not your business." He snapped and continued walking. As he walked he looked into another store window. He didn't know why, but he seemed compelled to come into the store. "Well, it is a weapons shop." He turned to see a wall of guns and yawned. "Guns, such stupid inventions. In accurate, unreliable, always jamming… what do people see in these mindless inventions." He continued to walk farther into the shop. He walked past a big glass case and briefly looked into it. He backed up to it and stood in awe. In front of him was a massive axe. "It's a halberd… it's a real one."

An employee came from behind him. "Why would you want this thing kid? You'd take this over the guns you were saying you despise so much?" Noda turned around. "How much do you want for it?" He was more demanding it than actually asking for a price. "This halberd will actually be thrown out soon. I recently came into some money so this is becoming an all guns shop." Noda glared at him. He then turned around and picked the lock to the case. "What do you think you're doing?" the man demanded. Noda turned around to read his tag. "Chaa… you make me sick." He got an angry look on his face. "Disrespecting a blade such as this one. This is not only an axe. It is a weapon of a knight. His quest to ride to the castle, no matter the cost. All to rescue the princess." Chaa laughed. "You really are only a child. This may be a weapon for a knight, but no one brings a knife to a gun fight." Noda looked at him over his shoulder. "Any moron can use a gun. But it takes true skill, strength, and power to use this." He grabbed the handle and felt a shock go through him. "It's as if it were destiny I find this bladed soldier." Chaa glared at him. "Keep your hands off. Unless you plan on buying it, no touching the weapons." Noda turned and threw out the lowest amount in his pocket he could find and walked out with the weapon over his right shoulder as he carried it. "It's as if a part of me has returned from some other world." He grinned. "With this I will become the knight of Yuri's heart."

Of course at this time Yuri was checking her phone messages. "Uh guys, I just got a really weird message from Noda. He sounded somehow dumber than usual." Hinata chuckled. "That bad huh? Let me hear." He took the phone and listened to the message. "Awe, isn't that cute, Noda bought something for Yuri." Yui made it blatantly obvious that she thought it was cute. "Awe! That's so sweet! Yuri, did you buy anything for him?" She asked. "No, I don't understand why he did. It's not my birthday for a while." She said. Hinata looked at her with a saddened look. "Didn't you guys meet close to this time of the year?" Yuri gasped. "Oh crap! I forgot about that!" Hinata smiled. "Sit down Yuri. It's…" he paused and sighed. "Yuri, do you mind if I call you 'Yurippe' it just seems more right to do to me." She looked at him annoyed. "Why the hell would you want to call me that?" Hinata rubbed the back of his head trying to think. "I don't know, I just feel like it'd be right." He said with a smile. Five seconds later his smile was returned by a slap to the face. "Please don't call me that." Hinata stood up holding his face. "You know what, just because you hit me like that I'm going to call you that from now on!" They grabbed eachother by the collars and started fighting again.

Yui sighed. "They're a special kind of idiot aren't they?" Yuzuru just sat watching. Kanade was working on plans to make Yui a blade like the one she had shown her. After the fighting stopped again they proceeded to continue there Q&A game. "Okay, so this is for everyone. What is your biggest dream in life?" Yui asked. No one responded. "No one? Well fine. Then I'll start." She cleared her throat. "I want to suddenly by chance or fate's hand meet a man. I want to happily fall in love with him and then we'll both date and fall in love and we'll get married." Yuri looked at Hinata. "Well that rules you out Hinata." She laughed. Yui was apparently not done because she continued her wish. "We'll both always be there for each other. Even if one of us becomes unable to move or anything we'll always be help. We'll move into a beautiful house and have three beautiful children. And we'll have a kitty! And maybe a puppy too." This monologue kept going for about ten minutes more. Hinata just watched as she spoke. "So what's your wish?" Hinata looked down. "Well… I kind of.. want a car.." He said embarrassed at his dream being far less than what Yui's had been.

Just then, Iwasawa came back with the rest of her band. "Yuri. Mind helping us set up for the concert tonight?" She shouted pulling a wagon full of equipment. Yuri stood up. "Sure." She ran over. "Oh my… Iwasawa!" She turned. "Hm?" Yui stood up from her bench and began to run out of the dugout. "Iwasawa! Oh my-" she tripped and fell flat on her face. She stood right back up. "Iwasawa!" she shouted as she sprinted over. Hisako stood in front of her. "Stop, this is important equipment." Yui skidded to a stop leaving a 5 meter long cloud of dust. "Am I still playing with you?" she asked excitedly. Masami smiled. "Well yes. We can't refuse a request from a fan like you." Yui jumped up and down with happiness. "I'm not gonna faint this time." As this was happening Yuri was going through everything and called over Hinata to help assemble everything. "What? Do I look like, a slave to you?" He shouted. "Yes, now work!" She shouted jokingly. "You know, sometimes I swear you must have been some sort of military leader or something in a past life."


	4. Super Side Story Filler Chapter Time

**I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having a lot of technical issues and I don't want to rush this story because if I do it will not be as good as I want it to be.**

Yuri sat on a bench near the construction area of the GirlDeMo stage. She was enjoying a can of coffee that helped her cool off since the heat was reaching it's high for the day. Yusa approached her slowly. "Yurippe, can I assist you in any way?" Yuri twitched a bit, almost spilling some of her coffee on herself. "So the nickname is catching on huh?..." She looked at Yusa. "No, not really." Yusa just stood there staring at her. "Why don't you go talk to some cute boys or something?" She suggested. "Like who?" she asked tilting her head. "I don't know. Talk to um…" As she was thinking she got a call from Noda. "Talk to Noda." She said handing the phone to Yusa. A pale pink fell across the bridge of her nose. "Noda?" Yuri nodded and hit the talk button for her. "Yuri! Tell me that you didn't get the message I left you." He shouted. "Message?" The line was quiet for a moment. "You aren't Yuri are you?" Yusa shook her head. "I am Yusa." Noda hung up the phone and Yusa handed it back to Yuri. "He wanted to talk to you." She looked at the phone confused. "Oh."

"Hey, Yurippe, we finished the floor." Hinata said fanning himself. She cave a sarcastic clap. "Good job little Tim-tim. Should I make you a chocolate milk and a sandwich with the crust cut off as a reward?" Hinata glared. "It's not like we used Lincoln logs to make it, you know." She giggled. "Hey, Yusa here needs help talking to… well people. Think you can help her out?" Hinata shrugged. "Sure, I guess. But I don't really know her well myself." Otonashi came over as well. "Know who?" Hinata turned to him. "Yusa apparently needs help talking to people." Yusa stood there looking at everyone thinking of how it isn't often that she's actually the center of attention. "Yuri!" Hinata turned around. "Well what do you know, he's back." Noda slid past everyone on a bike that was light blue with pink flowers on it. "Sorry Hinata, my tires were flat, so I had to borrow yours." Hinata snapped. "Noda, that's not my bike. Don't go around saying stuff like that!" Noda grinned at the reaction he got. "Nice bike Hinata." Yuri said grinning. "It's not my bike Yurippe!" He shouted. "Stop calling me that name." She demanded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you prefer Haruhi again?" Noda held out the staff of the halberd in front of his throat. "What the hell? Noda, where did you get something like this?" Hinata asked both terrified and surprised. Yusa looked at hit for a few seconds. "Halberd." They looked at her. "It is a halberd axe. A medieval weapon. You see them a lot in films, especially when there are suits of medieval armor inside of a home within the film." Everyone just stared at her in silence until Yui jumped into the middle of the crowd. "Check it out! I've got hidden blades!" Yusa fixed her gaze on the hidden blade that Yui flicked out. "They are two centimeters too long, but a good replica of those from Assassin's Creed. They are also made from a slightly weaker metal than the ones in the games as well." Again, there was complete silence.

Noda turned to Yuri, grabbing his bag. "Yuri, I found this and… I got it for you because… I thought it might be nice…" Yuri crossed her arms. "What is it?" Noda sighed and took a deep breath to gain the confidence to just give it to her. "I got this for you. It seemed like something you would wear." He reached into the bag and pulled out a puppy. "You want me to wear a puppy?" Yuri asked confused. Noda stared at it confused. "Don't get me wrong Noda, puppies are cute and all." The puppy licked her excitedly and wagged its tale furiously causing her to giggle. "But I don't think I'll be wearing this little guy." She said smiling at him. "No, it's the hat that's on it's head." Yuri looked at the hat. "I feel like I've seen this before somewhere." After staring at it for a few seconds she looked at him again. "I can still keep the puppy right?" She asked. "His name is Mako." Said Shiina, who had appeared next to them without them noticing. "You again?" Noda shouted confused. Ooyama followed soon after. "Shiina, you can't just leave like that." She turned to him. "Why?" Before he could explain she looked back to Mako and began petting the young husky-sheppard mix. Yuri asked Noda to go help the band finish the stage while she got acquainted with Shiina.

Yui was now over with the band and trying to figure out when she'll perform. "Well, we have to hear you first you know." Iwasawa said. Yui stood up. "I'll go get my guitar!" She ran to go to her house but fell off the stage. She stood back up and caught her balance. "I'm okay." She said holding a thumb up high before turning again and running home. "Hey, where are you going?" Asked Hinata carrying a box or wires and sound equipment. "I'm going home to grab my guitar!" Hinata looked around. "Uh, hold on." He looked behind him at Noda who was passing by. "I'll go with you." He shoved the box at Noda and ran after Yui. "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" Noda shouted as he was now forced to transport this box. "If that damn kid wouldn't die, I'd slash the shit out of him with my new weapon…" He mumbled as he carried the box. Hisako wan over and took the box from him. "I'll handle this stuff. It's pretty tough to get right." Noda took it back and sat it down. "What's so hard about it?" He took out a cord. "You just pick it up and plug it in right?" He said as he plugged in a cord to a socket and it zapped him across the stage. "What the hell was that?" Hisako shrugged. "I warned you."

Hinata followed Yui to her house. "Wait, slow down Yui.." He said panting. Yui's mother smiled at them. "I'm going out for a bit, you two try not to have too much fun while I'm gone." Normally a parent would be more concerned, but Yui could handle herself. Yui ran into her room and started looking around. "Where's my guitar?" She asked herself. Hinata came in behind her. "Damn… you're quick…" He said between breaths. She turned around. "Well, yeah. I'm really active for a girl my age." She said confidently. "Oh, is that so?" He said with a smirk. "Not in that way, you perv!" She shouted back. He laughed. "It was a joke, calm down." She sat on her bed. "Where did I put my guitar now…" She said to herself again. "And now you're ignoring me." You looked at him. "My mom always said if you have nothing nice to say, you should plan a way to get back at the person who did you wrong." She said passively. "What?" She then continued. "Well, that's what I want to hear. She usually tells me say nothing at all though." He sighed and then looked around. "You know, this is a pretty nice room you've got here." Yui looked around smiling. "Yeah, I like it. It's pretty small though, even for me. There's not enough wall for the posters I have." Hinata looked at her and couldn't help but think how cute that smile of hers was. She looked back to him. "What are you looking at me like that for?" He looked away blushing. "Uh, nothing."

Back at the stage, Yuri was trying to get Yusa to talk again and struggling to have an intelligent conversation with Shiina. "So, your name is Yusa?" Ooyama asked politely. She just nodded and stared at him. "Uh, my name is Ooyama." There was more silence. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" He asked her. "…" Ooyama sighed. "I don't know what to do…" Yuri looked at the two of them and then to Shiina. "So, that puppy is really cute huh?" Shiina was holding him and petting him softly as she nodded. "His name is Mako." Yuri nodded. "So you've told me." Mako bit part of Shiina's apron she had to wear at work that she hadn't taken off. "So… how long have you lived here?" She playfully pulled the part of the apron away and continued to for a few seconds until she pulled out a snack from her apron pocket. "Oh, is that a rice ball?" Shiina nodded. "Wow, I had some of those earlier today. It's really funny because my mother's…" Her voice trailed off once Shiina began to take a bite. "Is she eating it with the plastic on?..." She asked in her head. Yuri and Ooyama, simultaneously having these conversations looked at the other. "So how's your conversation going?" The asked each other.

Hisako was looking up some stuff on Noda's lap top while he sat on one of the guitar amplifiers and stared at the picture of Yuri he carried in his wallet. "So, you like Yuri huh?" Asked Hisako, walking over to him. "If you're referring to my computer's search history, that's Hinata. Bastard can't get his own damn computer." She looked back at the computer and then to him and giggled. "That's not what I meant, but okay. Thanks for warning me." He stared at her. "I meant, you like her." She said pointing to Yurippe. "Oh." He replied turning red. "Listen, between you and me, I think you two would be good together." He looked back at her. "Just hurry before someone else decides to be her knight in shining armor." Noda turned to her. "Where are you going with this?" Hisako smiled. "I think I can help you with something."

Yui pulled her figurine out of Hinata's hand. "Stop it, that's mine!" She shouted at him as Hinata took it back and held it up out of her reach. "Come on, you gotta get it from me." She growled at him. "What are you, a cat?" She hissed at him. "Oh, so kitty has claws." He chuckled. "Yes, she does!" She jumped up to grab the figurine from his hands. She got it, but didn't pull it out of his grip. She tried to pull it out of his hands, but she lost her balance and they both fell on the floor. Hinata pushed himself up and opened his eyes, only to see hers. The two of them froze. "What's going on? Why can't I move?" She asked. "No, I can move, but… why won't my body let me?" Hinata asked himself the same question. Slowly he started to lower himself. As their faces drew closer to each others, they began to close their eyes. Yui managed to mover her arms and put them around Hinata. "What's going on?" Hinata asked himself. They inched closer, their lips just barely not touching now. "This is going to be my very first kiss…" Yui thought in excitement and disbelief. They heard one of Yui's neighbors outside the window and Hinata jumped off of Yui and sat on the floor across from her. Yui sat up and looked at Hinata, both of them with wide eyes. "So… uh, what were we here for again.." Yui asked quietly attempting to change the subject. "Right! My guitar!" She shouted. She looked under her desk. "Nope, not there.." She then checked under her bed. "I don't see it there either." Hinata stood up and walked to her closet. "What about in here?" She turned to see where he was talking about. "No, don't open that!" But it was too late. Hinata opened the door and was buried in a pile of paper. "What the hell is all this?" Yui picked up one of the notebooks. "These are all my writings. My thoughts, music, inspirations, experiences… everything I think of, I write down and stuff into that closet. These are all my journals…" She said sweetly, thinking about all the dreams that those books contained. Hinata, once he managed to find his way out of the pile, smiled and stood up. "Well, I found your guitar… with my head." He said holding it in pain. Yui smiled and hugged him. "Oh, Hinata thank you! I could kiss you right now!" Hinata blushed. "Really?" Yui blushed as well and looked up at him. "I… I don't know." Yui said back. And they just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Neither one of them knowing what to do.


End file.
